Little Sister
by justSMILEkid
Summary: She wanted to be the most precious thing to him in the world.She wanted to do nothing but make him happy...Even if it meant hurting herself in the process.
1. Little Sister

Hinata looked out of the window and sighed. Everyday she went through the same routine.

She sighed as she watched him train with Gai-sensei, Rock Lee and his fellow comrade, Tenten. She always looked at him train from the lonely window of her huge bedroom. For some odd reason, she always thought that Tenten liked Neji. Looking at Neji and Tenten talking to each other, Hinata's heart sunk. _'What would they possibly be talking about? Hm… Maybe I don't anything to worry about. I mean, they are comrades after all. Even if they wanted to, they probably couldn't go out...'_ Hinata mentally assured herself.

Trying to rid herself of any other bad thoughts, she picked up a hairbrush and some clips; and she started picking up her hair. Pulling her long dark hair, she experimented with hairstyles. Hopefully Neji would notice that she had tried a new hairstyle. She finally found the perfect one.

Her bangs swept across one eye, and half of her hair was up, while the rest of it lay by her elbows. Though she was mostly modest, she knew she was beautiful. If only Neji would notice as well. She knew she could never wear her hair like that; she feared that it would make her stand out.

Hinata had always hated standing out, her pale cheeks would always turn bright red, and her usual stutter began to make its way out of her lips. Its not that she has a speech problem or anything, but it always seemed like she was afraid of the little words that rarely come out of her mouth would be stupid.

Brushing her hair back to where it was, she walked downstairs. She wanted to do a little shopping and try to get Neji out of her head.

While walking to the shops that lay around Konoha, she bumped into Neji. "N-Neji….I-I'm sorry…"Hinata stuttered, her cheeks reddening as she picked up a kunai knife that fell from his pocket. Handing it to him, her faced turned an even deeper red as her fingers brushed against his. "Ha, that's so cute. My little cherry…"his voice trailed off as he ruffled the top of her hair.

Uttering nothing but a small smile, she tried looking into his eyes. Searching for the warmth and love that she yearned for, she tried thinking about the possibility of them ever becoming a couple. Yes they were close friends and "cousins", but she wanted more. In fact, they weren't even related. Neji was the adopted son of Hiashi's twin brother. It's true that he had the byakugan, but that was only due to surgery.

After his adoption as an infant, he had a special cancer in his eyes. After finding out that he was blind, his 'father' had him get a pair of transplanted eyes from a Hyuuga that recently died. At that point, he had become a part of the family, and therefore it meant that Neji had to get the protective seal of the branch members from the Hyuuga clan.

When Hinata had found out that they weren't related, she was ecstatic. To her, it no longer felt wrong to have feelings for him. Even if they weren't related, she still felt that it was a little wrong to like him. Hinata had always been like a "Little Sister" to Neji. It felt wrong that she had liked somebody that she felt was like an older brother type to her.

After their encounter, she walked into a shop and started looking around at clothes. Out the window of the shop, she spotted Tenten waving at her from the outside of the store. Putting down the blouse she was holding, she greeted Tenten. "H-Hi Tenten …" Hinata said. "Hey!" Tenten said cheerfully. "Want to go get some ice cream?" Tenten said looking to the ice cream shop across the little boutique they were standing outside of. "Alright, I've been craving some…" Hinata said as they crossed the small street.

Liking at her ice cream, Hinata thought of the little encounter she had with Neji earlier. Smiling to herself behind the ice cream, Tenten noticed. "Why are you smiling?" Tenten asked with an all-knowing smile. "It's a guy isn't it? I just knew that one day little Hinata would fall in love with some wonderful guy. So….Who is it?" Tenten asked. Hinata blushed. "N-Nobody… I was just thinking about something that happened earlier. "I know that's a lie…I know what its like to be in love with somebody and not wanting to tell…" Tenten said warmly, a dreamy look dawning upon her face as she looked out the window of the small shop. "Who is it?" Hinata asked bravely as butterflies entered her stomach. She thinks she knew who it was. "Hehe I'll tell you a secret I haven't told anybody." Tenten began, putting a finger to her lips. "It's Neji."She finished, her cheeks growing a little rosy. _'Neji-kun…'_ Hinata thought, her stomach tying up in even more complicated knots. Her suspicions were confirmed.


	2. Roller Coaster of Emotions

"N-Neji?!" Hinata stammered in disbelief.

"Yeah…. I know it's a little weird because you consider him a big brother and all, but I just had to tell somebody. Plus, you're so sweet and trust worthy. I knew you wouldn't

Tell anyone." Tenten said, biting into the cone of the ice cream.

"I-I w-won't tell…" Hinata shakily promised.

"What is wrong Hinata?" Tenten asked while Hinata grabbed her purse.

"Nothing. I forgot that Kurenai-sensei wanted to meet up with my team and me today…" Hinata quickly lied, as she grabbed the handle of the door. "I-I'm late already…" Hinata finished as she ran off towards the Hyuuga compound.

When she got to her room, she lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling. '_So…Tenten likes Neji…. Hm…Maybe I shouldn't worry so much. Just because she likes him doesn't mean that he likes her back. Hopefully it's a one-sided love because; Neji-kun belongs to me…' _Hinata thought, before she drifted off into sleep

An hour later, Neji knocked on the door." Open the door Hinata, its time for dinner." Neji said, expecting the door to open any minute. "C-Coming!!" Hinata said, fixing her hair and scrambling to get off her bed.

When she opened the door, he smiled and pet her on the head again. "Sorry if I kept y-y-you w-waiting" Hinata mumbled, playing with two fingers.

"Don't do that." Neji commanded, taking his hand and grabbing one of her hands to prevent it from playing with the other. "It's a horrible habit…" he said, while Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

Not noticing that he was still holding her hand, he kept walking to the dining room. When he got there, Hinata quickly pulled her hand away from the strong hand that concealed her's.

Still blushing madly, she put a cup to her lips, and tried to go about dinner as normal as possible.

**Later On:**

"Hinata…Can I come in?" Neji said, knocking at the door once more. "Y-yeah…L-Let m-me open the d-door first." Hinata said, pulling a bathrobe over her thin nightgown.

"Hey…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with-----"Neji began

"S-S-Sure!! I'd love to…" Hinata said, her face lightening up.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba and, I…."he finished, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

"Y-Yes. I-I w-would love too..." Hinata said, trying to hide the embarrassment she felt from her little outburst. _'Arrrgh… I should be more careful when I decide to have my "brave moments". STUPID HINATA!!!! STUPID HINATA!!!!!' _Hinata thought.

"Alright. We are all going to meet at Ichakiru at 6 in the afternoon." Neji said, making his way out of the door.

Hinata smiled sweetly as he closed the door and wished him goodnight. Hopefully tomorrow would go well.

Waking up and stretching out, Hinata sleepily looked out the window. The birds were chirping, and the golden sunlight poured in. Opening the window, Hinata took in the glorious autumn air. Her heart felt as warm as a warm summer's day, and she felt content with the world. Looking at the clock that read 7:00am, she thought to herself that it was only a matter of hours before she got to be with her Neji-kun.

Humming softly to herself, she picked out her clothes for the day, and took a quick shower. After sliding down the banister of the grand stairway of her house, she went down to the kitchen and grabbed a little packet of strawberry pocky and a glass of milk.

After eating, she went down to the forest to go train with her teammates and her sensei.

After an entire day of training, Hinata raced home to get dressed. She took a shower, put on some nice- smelling body spray, and put on her bathrobe to pick out some clothes.

After finally deciding on a pair of light colored jeans a white shirt, and a dark blue light jacket, she put on her clothes and brushed out her long hair; she looked at herself in the mirror one final time, and grabbed her small, light blue purse.

When she got to Ichakiru's, everyone was already there….Except Neji and Tenten.

Panicking inwardly, she wondered why they weren't there. '_Maybe they just happen to come by late…Maybe they're off making--'she_ stopped herself from that horrible thought. Shaking her head, Sakura stared at her. "What is wrong Hinata-chan? You seem troubled…" the pink-haired kunoichi said, bending down a little bit and looking into her face.

"N-Nothing…" Hinata stammered

"It's just that you seem upset." Sakura said gently

"It's nothing. Seriously Sakura-chan, I am fine." Hinata said, giving her best 'sweet girl' smile.

"Alright…" Sakura said hesitantly while looking at the approaching ninja.

"OI NEJI!!!!! I SEE YOU'VE COME WITH A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled at the two. Tenten blushed and looked away, while Neji kept his stoicism in check.

"Meh… I just came with Tenten because Gai wanted to see us after training." Neji said casually.

"And WHY did Gai-sensei NOT want to see ME?!?!?!?!?!?!" Lee asked furiously.

The entire group looked at him and sweat dropped.

"WELL?!" Lee asked impatiently

Everyone ignored him and eventually he got over it. Poor Lee…

"So shall we go already?" Tenten asked nervously, looking at the group.

"I guess…" Hinata said softly, her voice trailing off.

"Yeah!!!! Let's go!!!" Naruto exclaimed happily, pumping a fist into the air.

At the carnival, the group went off into different directions. Sakura, Lee, Kiba and Ino went into the house of mirrors while Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata went to the roller coaster in the middle of the park.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!' Naruto shouted from a seat in the car. The ride hadn't even started yet.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said coldly, looking at the overly-excited blond next to him.

Neji looked over at Hinata and sat down with her inside of the car of the roller coaster. Hinata flushed a light pink and looked over at Tenten, who was chatting with Kiba in the seat behind her. Hinata felt at ease for the first time. Neji wanted to sit with _her_ NOT Tenten.

Sitting back in his seat coolly, she looked over at him. The darkness of his eyelashes brimmed around the edges of his white pupil-less eyes seemed to stand out against his creamy pale skin. His long, wispy brown hair flowed a little bit with the breeze, and he looked peaceful despite the look of distastefulness he always had in his eyes. Looking at Hinata, his expression softened and her heart melted. She remembered why she had fallen in love with him. He was absolutely adorable, and he was sweet….

As the roller coaster took off, she remembered something: She was deathly afraid of roller coasters.

Her stomach began to grow queasy and she made the mistake of looking down at the ground. Neji could sense her uneasiness and he grabbed her hand tightly. 'It's only a ride, you'll be fine!' he said softly before the roller coaster plummeted down.

Overwhelming ecstasy swept over her as the ride drew on, roller coasters were actually fun…. '_Especially when you're with Neji'_ Thought Hinata with a girlish grin on her face.

Abruptly, the roller coaster ride came to an end. Sighing with sadness, Hinata dazedly walked off onto the ride platform. She was walking on clouds.

'SASUKE!!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO THE BOTTLE THROWING GAME!!!!' Lee exclaimed, unknowing that everybody in the vicinity of the booth was staring at them. Naruto, who felt left out complained." Why does _EVERYBODY _want to challenge _Sasuke_?!?!?!" Naruto said, pouting and looking at his raven-haired friend with envy. "Fine, I'll challenge you Naruturd." Kiba said smirking; he had come back with Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura.

Ino looked at her comrade, who seemed to be having a better time looking at the stars." Why don't you challenge anybody?" she asked "Ugh…Carnival games are such a drag. I could care less who wins…..I'm going to get something to eat." He said lazily, making his way to the cotton candy stand nearby. Sakura blinked and went over to the boys playing.

Tenten went up to Neji and they started talking.

"It was sure some ride." Neji said, his eyes dancing with a hint of happiness.

"Hahaha it would have been more fun riding with you." Tenten giggled softly, her cheeks burning a little bit. "Why did you ride with Hinata?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Hinata? I knew she was afraid of roller coasters. I thought it'd be easier for her to ride the roller coaster if she was with somebody that she felt comfortable with. I wouldn't want her to freak out or anything. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Neji said warmly

"Oh….That's good I guess. Promise me the next ride, 'kay?" Tenten said with false happiness.

Neji smiled "Alright."

'_Such good chemistry…..They looked like an actual couple….Ugh! BAD HINATA!!! Don't think like that…He said that he cared about you. He LIKES you. But then….I've never seen that look on his face before….He just looked so…Happy…..No, I must not believe that. I have no proof that he loves her…' _ Hinata thought, looking at the two behind some cotton candy. After giving her sugary treat one last lick, she went over to the bumper cars with the group.

That night, Neji lay at Hinata's feet. "Tell me something dear cousin, how was tonight?" he said, looking up at the stars from the skylight in Neji's room.

"I had fun….."Hinata said, her voice trailing off.

"Destiny brings people to each other…Tonight I haven't felt the kind of conn---"Neji stopped himself, he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her, let alone anybody.

Her heart skipped a beat, was it a confession?

"Have you ever thought about what you wanted to do after you are an adult?" Neji said quickly, changing the subject.

"I want to become a medic-nin. It's always been a fascination of mine, the power to heal people. If I could spend the rest of my life healing other people, I'd be perfectly happy." Hinata said sweetly, her eyes sparkling with the dim moonlight illuminating her face.

"Have you met somebody that would make you happy?" He asked. Hinata blushed; she didn't know what to say.

"That was a random question… But yes, I do like somebody…Who do you like Neji?" she asked, her heart going a thousand miles a minute.

"I trust you very much Hinata, promise you won't tell anybody….."He began, closing his eyes.

"W-Who?" She stammered, her stomach tying itself in knots.

"Tenten" he said, trying to hide the apparent blush on his face.

A/N: Muahahaha a cliffhanger!!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic in forever… I've been so busy lately, and I forgot my password . Yeah this chapter sucks, but oh well, at least I updated : I promise to be back with another chapter in a few days, so until then please review!!!! I love reviews like a fat boy Luvs chocolate cake :D


	3. Hospital Visits and a Confession

"Tenten?" Hinata asked, her heart sinking down towards her stomach.

"Yes….I don't know how I've fallen for her, it was just so sudden….But I guess it was expected because of all of the time we've spent together." He explained, sitting up and facing his saddened cousin.

"You look sad Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked, oblivious to what damage his answer had caused to her fragile heart.

"N-Nothing Neji-niisan…."She said softly, her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"So, since I already spilled my big secret, you have to tell me. Who do you like?" Neji asked playfully.

"Um…..Naruto" Hinata lied, saying the first name that came to mind.

"The Uzumaki, eh? The blonde seems to have a thing for you." Neji said, winking at his blushing cousin. Emotion started to cloud her judgment, so before she could burst into tears, she quietly excused herself.

"I-I'm sorry, but I am going to sleep now….I am really tired a-and I want to do some early morning training tomorrow…" Hinata said, shakily grabbing the doorknob.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow little sis." He said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

'_Little sis…' _The words seemed to brand her mind, her soul, herself. She could have sworn that she had the two words stamped on her forehead. She hated being his little sister, knowing that he could never have feelings for her because of a title that she simply did not want.

'_What is so special about Tenten anyway? She is tomboyish, and cocky….What could he possibly see in her?'_ She shook the horrible thoughts corrupting her mind; she couldn't think in such a mean and pathetic manner…She had to get through this rationally and without losing her head.

'Hmph_! Even nice girls have to draw the line somewhere!' _She thought, taking off her clothes and exchanging them for a long, periwinkle silk nightgown.

"_She has no real power of her own; always bragging on Neji's jutsu, and twirling her weapons around…Then again, she does know some powerful attacks…. Hm, she always wears those ridiculous buns at the top of her head! Then again, she is really pretty.."_ Hinata thought, as she looked at her ceiling. Her eyes began to grow heavy and they slowly closed and brought her into a dream land.

**Hinata's Dream**

Hinata is wearing a long silk, white dress. She is sitting in the forest, by a riverbank. The only sound that fills the air is the simple ness of the nighttime with the silent roar of the waterfall behind her. A few birds are chirping softly, starting to drift into their own slumber. The pale moonlight illuminates the tranquil setting, and there is a diamond canopy of stars overhead. It's a perfect night to be with the one you love. Hinata is singing softly to herself, and she dangles her hand in the water.

"It's a bit late to be out, isn't it Hinata?" Neji said softly, walking over to a startled Hinata.

"Um….U-Uh… Nej-j-ji w-hat are you doing here?" Hinata asks, her face flushing a deep scarlet.

"Looking for you sweetie." Neji whispered, putting a finger to her pink lips.

"N-Neji…." She managed to stammer, despite the finger placed on her mouth.

"Shh…Don't talk. I don't need an explanation to be here, all I need to say that I'm here to see you, and nothing else matters. I want to spend the night with you and only you alone." Neji said, taking the finger off of her lips and gently stroking her right cheek with his hand.

He closed his eyes a little bit, and peeked at her lovingly through his lashes. Looking down at the ground and thinking a little bit, he put his index finger under her chin. Taking her chin, he gently moved her head so that she was facing him.

Bright pearl eyes glimmered in the moonlight. He closed his own again, and gently pressed his warm lips against hers.

She didn't want the moment to end; she had never felt such bliss before. Dizzying thoughts and emotions ran through her mind, causing her pulse to race as the kiss deepened.

"I…. love… you...Neji.. ." She mouthed underneath his lips.

"And I…….Love Tenten" he said, breaking the kiss.

**-End Dream-**

"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up big sister!!!" Hanabi cried frantically, shaking her big sister.

"H-Hanabi? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked drowsily, feeling wetness on her pillow.

"Why is my pillow wet?" she asked

"You were crying in your sleep... Are you alright? I woke you up because you were starting to scare me. What's wrong?" Hanabi said, looking at her distressed sister.

"I-I'm alright…..I will be fine. I guess its b-because I-I dreamt about something stupid…" Hinata said, trying to hide her shame in letting her younger sister see her cry.

She looked at the clock and sighed. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and she already had to go to train.

Taking a shower, she looked around at the water falling from the shower head. '_Hopefully if I stay here long enough, the shower water will wash away my feelings for him'_ She thought gloomily, turning the water off, and placing a towel around herself.

Walking over to her room and brushing her long hair, she heard footsteps.

"Byakugan" she whispered quietly. She could see Neji, in her room. '_What is he doing in there?' _she thought, her heart beat racing.

Putting on a robe, she walked in on her cousin.

"Hi Hinata." He said, waving at his robed cousin.

"Neji….W-W-What a-are y-you d-doiing here?!" Hinata stammered, clutching the robe around her.

"I came too ask you something." Neji began, "But I see that you are too busy. I'll ask you later..."

"What is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Do you know how Tenten feels about me?" he asked shyly

. "I have no clue" she said wearily, walking to her walk-in closet.

"But you talk to her a lot." He said, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

She closed the door to her closet quickly. She could feel the tears come, and she didn't know what else to do. Unfortunately, her idea didn't work. The edge of her bathrobe got caught on the door, and her robe fell off. The door was ajar, and Neji was beet red on the other side.

'A-A-A-AHHHH!!!!' Hinata screamed in shock. A drop of blood went down his cheek as he started to have a nosebleed.

Wiping off the drop of blood, he closed his eyes and handed her the robe. Hanabi chose the wrong time to walk in.

"AHHHHH!!!! PERVERT!!!! THAT IS YOUR COUSIN!!! WHY DID YOU TAKE OFF HER BATHROBE AND THROW HER INTO THE CLOSET?!?!?!" Hanabi exclaimed, taking a random object, and striking him whenever she got the chance.

"I did nothing to harm Hinata-chan, Hanabi!!!!" he shrieked, covering his head with his arms.

"APOLOGIZE!!!!!" Hanabi angrily commanded

"Alright!!! I'm sorry Hinata!!" He apologized, though he didn't do anything. 'For_ a little girl, she hits hard…'_ Neji thought silently, running out the door.

After he was long gone, Hanabi opened the door to check on her sister.

Hinata sat on the floor with a dress covering her body. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she clutched the dress closer to her body. She said shakily "Hanabi. Give me my bathrobe and let me change please."

Following her sister's orders, she silently left the room.

Hinata picked herself up, dressed in silence and left to meet Kurenai-sensei and her teammates.

Training today consisted of tai-jutsu improvement. While Kiba and Shino sparred on one side of the forest, Hinata decided to practice her hits by striking a nearby tree.

The tree she chose had bark the color of Tenten's hair. She wanted nothing but to beat the crap out of it. She had a lot of pent up anger and frustration that she had not yet taken out.

After the first hit, the tree shook. After the second, a few leaves fell out. Soon, she started punching like crazy, admiring the way that she left marks in the wood.

She kept hitting continuously, each punch harder than the last. Pieces of bark clung to her blood-stained ivory hands. The tree had fist marks, and spattered blood marking the wood.

Sweat dripped from every pore, and her wet clothing stuck to her skin. Hinata wiped her forehead with her hand, but kept her eyes fixed on the tree. Suddenly, she began to grow dizzy. The tree started spinning in circles, and she collapsed on the forest ground.

"Hinata...Hinata...Wake up!!!!" Kurenai-sensei said softly, shaking the once-unconcious Hyuuga.

"Wh-Wha...? Why a-am I i-in the hospital?" Hinata asked drearily, rubbing her eyes with a bandaged hand.

" You were going crazy during training. I never knew you could hit THAT hard! After that, I wouldn't want you to hit me...That poor tree fell to the ground after Kurenai-sensei picked you up and took you to the hospital. Watching you hit that tree was scary Hinata-chan...Kiba explained ' and arousing' he mumbled after he finished his last sentance.

Kurenai-sensei hit him swiftly upside the head. She called him a pervert as he rubbed the sore spot at the back of his head.

" Hinata, you can go home now. You seem to be doing alright." the nurse called out from the hallway.

Happy that she could go home, she shakily climbed out of her bed.After putting on some clothes when everyone left the room, she went to the receptionist desk so Kurenai-sensei could check her out of the hospital.

Getting home that night, she looked up at the one light that was on. It was Neji's room.

He was in his room alright, but not alone...

A/N: YAY!!!!!!! I can write fics now!!!!! My school BARELY let out for Winter break on Friday C: be on the lookout for more updates of my story!!!


	4. I'd walk through hell for you

Hinata's heart raced. Daring to look up at the window once more, she saw that through the blinds there were two circular things at the top of the person's head. It could be nobody else but Tenten.

Her Byakugan wouldn't work. She couldn't concentrate on performing the jutsu that would activate her special trait.

Running home as fast as her legs would carry her, tears spilled down her face. Though the tears blurred her vision, she was still able to make her way inside of the Hyuuga mansion.

She scrambled upstairs and cleaned herself up. Her eyes were still red, but that didn't matter; she really wanted to find out why Tenten was in his room.

Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed her mind. '_What if they were having-----'_she thoughtbutHanabi interrupted her thought as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"Get out of the bathroom already!!! I have to go PEEEE!!!" the little Hyuuga squealed, her voice growing more frantic and high pitched.

Hinata sighed and opened the door. Hanabi stopped her little potty dance for a moment and stared at her older sister.

'What is wrong??' she asked.

"Nothing..." Hinata lied, briskly walking out of the bathroom.

Hanabi blinked and suddenly remembered her little potty dance. Whatever was wrong with Hinata had to wait, she had a more important task to attend to.

Knocking softly on the door, Hinata felt her heart race even more. Footsteps could be heard walking towards her. As the doorknob began to turn, Hinata was sure that she was going to have a heart attack.

Inside was a red Neji, and an even redder Shikamaru. Shikamaru's usually pulled back hair was in two buns, and he was tied to a chair. Hinata's eyes widened and she closed the door. Thankful that it wasn't Tenten in his room, she started to walk away.

"HINATA!" Neji called out her name, grabbing her shoulder.

"Eep!!" she squealed, turning around to look at her blushing cousin.

"What you saw there….I know it is going to look stupid, but I was trying to practice on Shikamaru if I should ever….Ask Tenten out." He said, his blush growing ever redder than before.

"O-Oh...Why did y-y-you have t-to use Shikamaru?" Hinata asked

Neji smirked "Because…I blackmailed him. Ino doesn't know that he likes her right? This seemed like a _perfect _opportunity to use that."

"Wasn't it awkward?" Hinata asked, secretly wanting to run to her room and cry her eyes out.

"Yeah…It would be easier if I had practiced on a girl…But you are the only one that knows that I like Tenten." He admitted, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Hinata blurted out the first thing that came to her mind "You could practice on me if you wish."

"Really?" He asked, disbelieved.

"Y-Yes." She answered, and they walked off towards her room.

Dim light filled the luxurious room. Hinata pulled up two silk-cushioned stools and set them facing each other.

"Alright… Let's pick up where you and Shikamaru left off." Hinata whispered.

Though she did not want to hear how he wanted to ask Tenten to be his girlfriend, he did however, want to hear him profess his love to her….Even if it was only pretend, and even if it wasn't to her name. She wanted to hear the words she so longed for, no matter what the circumstance.

"Tenten… You are my comrade. My best friend. And…. My first love. I want to always be with you, so please hear me when I say… That I want you to be mine." He finished.

"W-Wow Neji… "Hinata said, her eyes threatening to fill up with tears.

"You really liked it that much?" Neji asked, the corners of his eyes turning upwards as he smiled.

"She is… A lucky girl." Hinata said softly.

Picking up her coat, she started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I need to talk to Naruto. He is expecting my visit" She lied, just wanting to escape her love struck cousin.

"Oh alright, don't let him do anything to you little sis. If he so much as touches you, I'll fucking shoot his ass." Neji threatened, watching her walk out the door.

Running outside of the gates to the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata didn't know where to go.

Hungry because she hadn't eaten since that morning, she went to Ichakiru's ramen stand.

Wiping off a tear, she saw Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! What's with the long face? Did something happen?" He asked her, with a worried expression on his face.

"Its n-nothing N-Naruto…" she lied again

Her knees buckled beneath her. Almost collapsing, Naruto caught her before she fell to the ground.

He picked up her chin with his index finger, only to find that the little Hyuuga heiress was crying. Burying her head into his chest, she sobbed the tears she held back in her room.

"Hinata…" He whispered her name, wanting her to pick up her head and stop crying.

"N-Naruto…"she began

"What?" he asked desperately, he really wanted to help her.

"You are a good friend." She continued, before she buried her head in his chest again and continued sobbing.

In the midst of their friendly meeting, a loud wail could be heard throughout Konoha as Shikamaru sat there, still tied up in Neji's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. U I'm also sorry this chapter sucks, but oh well… Hopefully fate will let me post more updates, and keep on with this series.


	5. Night with Naruto

_'She's sleeping…_' Naruto thought as he watched the heiress in her sleep. After she cried in his arms at the ramen stand, they stayed there until the place closed for the night.

"Sir, I really think you should take your koibito home." The owner said, taking his apron off and putting it on the hook behind him.

"She is not my _lover._" Naruto blushed, looking at Hinata, who was staring at the ground below her, obviously not paying attention.

"Seems like it, the way you held her in your arms like that." The owner said with a sly look on his face, narrowing his eyes and staring at the pearl-eyed girl with her arms around her body.

"Alright…I'll take her home." Naruto said, motioning for her to follow him.

They both didn't know where to go. Hinata did not want to go home, and Naruto didn't want to take her home either. The moonlight seemed to illuminate the small city, and it seemed like the perfect night for a walk. A slight cool breeze drifted about, causing Hinata to shiver a bit. Walking closer, Naruto then asked her about what happened.

"N-Naruto…H-Have y-y-you e-ever liked s-somebody, a-and then y-you-find out that th-that they like somebody else?" she stammered, looking into the eyes of the blonde.

"Yes…Back when I was twelve, I had this MAJOR crush on Sakura...But, she was in love with that teme Sasuke. It hurt every time that I saw her like 'oh Sasuke, oh Sasuke' Eventually, I got over it. I don't like her anymore….That was years ago." He said, butterflies starting to form in his stomach. Could she think that he still liked Sakura?

"W-Well…I l-like Neji. But…He likes _Tenten._" She confessed, her stammer going away.

Naruto's good feeling faded at once. His stomach tied up in knots, and he didn't know what to say. He decided to be a good friend and help her.

"Isn't Neji your cousin?" He asked, not really caring for an answer.

Hinata explained everything about how he was adopted as a child, and how he thought of her as a little sister. She let out everything that she held back for the past week.

Naruto sighed, and looked at the ground.

"Want to come back to my place?" He asked, his deep blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight. He had a sincere smile on his face, innocently asking for a little more time with her.

"W-Wha?' she stammered.

"I mean…I don't think you'd want to go home after that. Come back to my place and I'll make you some tea and we'll watch a movie. It'll give you some time to get your mind off things." He said quickly, as if she was going to walk away any minute.

"Okay." She accepted, a small smile forming on her lips.

He made her tea, and they watched a movie. Eventually, the little heiress grew weary. Falling asleep, she leaned onto his chest. Though his stomach wrenched at the thought of her loving somebody else, he felt as if his heart were to explode. He gently picked her up in his arms, and he took her to his bedroom.

Putting her on the bed and covering her with a blanket, he sat down on a wooden chair next to the bed. That's how she ended up at his house.

After falling asleep for a couple of hours in the wooden chair, he looked at the clock drearily. '4am_!!!! I need to take her HOME! What will happen if the Hyuugas see that Hinata is not in her bed?!' _Naruto thought, panicking instantly. He preformed a temporary heavy-sleeping justu on her, then scooped her in his arms once more and took off towards her house.

Once he safely put her back in her bed, he wiped a bead of sweat off his face and as he was about to turn home, he felt a cold stare penetrating into his back.

"So Uzamaki… Why did you BARELY return my cousin back?" Neji sneered, his muscled arms folded across his chest.

"She was having a hard time, and she was in a lot of pain…I tried to make it go away by taking it slow but, what else could I do?" Naruto asked sincerely, unfortunately Neji was thinking of other things.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLEEP WITH MY COUSIN!!!!!" he shouted angrily, his Byakugan activated and ready to attack the helpless blonde.

"I did NOT sleep with Hinata, Neji." Naruto said calmly. "She was going through a tough time and she wanted to get away from the house. She slept in my bed while I dozed off somewhere else. I would never do anything to hurt her you sick bastard." He finished his voice cold with a hint of venom at the end.

He turned around and jumped out the second story window. Making a leap for a nearby tree, he then leaped to the ground and started to make his way home.

Neji looked at his sleeping 'little sister'. The remaining moonlight of the night reflected upon her pale skin, and brought out the pinkness of her lips. '_She's so beautiful when she is asleep…' _he thought, taking a hand and stroking her hair.

Feeling the strange urge to kiss her, he then felt a wave of guilt sweep over him. He should have thought about that before he asked Tenten out that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Muahahaha another cliffhanger xP If you don't like how this chapter ended, don't worry. Nothing said at this point is final in the plot of the story, so theres always hope for hinata!!! lol (I'm just evil and like to make things more complicated) : Please read and review!!!!


	6. Something Revealed! Neji's jealousy

Hinata kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to wake up just yet, so she laid back and snuggled into her pillow.

_'Wait…' _

She got up with a start, and looked around her room frantically.

_'Was it all a dream?'_ She thought, finally registering that she was in her room.

Last night she fell asleep in Naruto's arms, for the first time she had actually fallen asleep without the help of tears staining her cheeks before finally nodding off.

Last thing she knew, she woke up in her own bed. She got up, and looked down…Something felt weird.

_'I'm still in my clothes from yesterday'_ she thought, starting to walk to her closet and picking out some clothes.

She walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. After undressing, and stepping into the warm shower; she grabbed some shampoo and started to wash her hair.

Fully dressed and brushing her hair, Hinata heard the phone ring. Picking up the phone with one hand, and holding her silver plated brush with the other; she heard a high-pitched squeal on the other line.

"Guess what???" it was the bun-haired Tenten

"What did Lee do this time…?" sighed Hinata, holding the phone on her shoulder, and continuing to brush her damp hair.

"It's about Neji!" she cooed, her voice becoming more excited than before.

"Um..What happened?" Hinata asked; her chest about to explode from her heart beating rapidly inside of it.

"He asked me out!!!!" she squealed, on the other line it sounded as if there was a smile forming on her lips.

Hinata dropped the phone. She couldn't believe her ears. _'My Neji…asked out...Tenten.' _she thought, crying inwardly.

Fighting back tears, she picked up the phone and faked a happy girl voice.

"I'm happy for you Tenten-chan, but I really have to go." She said, her finger on the hang up button.

"Why?? Don't go!" Tenten pleaded

"Naruto…Is calling. I can't keep him waiting, can I?" Hinata lied

"Oh alright…Tell me how that turns out! I want FULL detail Hinata! Bye bye!!" she said.

Hinata hung up the phone and dropped head-first onto her bed. Tears started streaming down her face, staining the bed beneath her. Choking sobs shook her small body and she felt as though everything hurt…What hurt the most was the throbbing pain in her chest. After years of loving somebody else, she had him taken away by another girl…

Neji lay out in the forest. Staring at the clouds, he closed his eyes and took in the wind that danced lazily about his pale skin. Today was his day off, and he should be relaxing, but he couldn't help but feel something stinging in his chest.

Closing his eyes, the first thing he saw was Tenten..Then Hinata.

'_What the fuck is wrong with me…'_ He thought, opening his eyes once more and staring once more at the clouds.

The sun started to beat down on his face, causing him to drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Neji's Dream**

Neji was eleven. She was ten.

"You worthless little shit! I wish _you _had died in place of your mother! You're so weak! Your five-year old sister shows more promise than you!" Hiashi snapped, his voice spitting out the very essence of anger. With a flick of his wrist, he slapped Hinata on her left cheek.

Crying, she ran out into the back of the Hyuuga compound, where there was a huge forest of nothing but cherry blossom trees.

He quietly snuck up on her and sat on a huge rock beside her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama" he said, putting a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"N-Nej-j-j-i -san…" she stammered, her eyes still full of tears.

Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were tattered from the earlier training. Eyes glowing red, her face was covered with wet tears, and she had a big red mark where Hiashi had slapped her.

" What happened?" he asked sincerely, tilting his head to the side.

" M-My f-f-father h-hates m-me…He s-said t-t-that I-I should h-have d-d-died i-in p-place of my mother. H-he s-sees m-more p-p-promise i-in m-my little s-s-sister. T-then he s-slapped m-me to s-show h-how w-worthless I a-am." She managed to stammer, her voice still shaken from the earlier incident.

"Hinata-sama, you are not worthless! You are very kind, and gentle. You're very smart, and can heal people better than any medic-nin I have ever seen!" he assured her, wrapping an arm around her.

" I-I s-still f-feel i-inferior. M-my little s-sister s-shows more p-promise i-in c-c-combat t-than I-I d-do…" she said, wiping a tear with her fist.

" Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent." He smiled, Hinata put down her fist.

"You're r-right…" she said, a final tear dropping to the grass below.

He smiled again. At that age…He knew he loved her. She was so fragile, and all he wanted to do was take care of her. He knew he couldn't love her, it would be looked down upon the entire clan. Sighing, he pet her on the head and put a cherry blossom in her hair.

"Feel better lil sis." He said, his heart beginning to throb.

**-End of Dream-**

Waking up, he decided to go see Tenten. Maybe then he would feel better about everything.

Hinata continued crying until she heard a knock at her window. Looking up, she saw a blonde-headed ninja with a huge grin on his face smiling in. In the background, she heard some yelling and she saw Naruto look down.

After a couple of moments, he had a look of horror on his face. Falling backwards, a loud yelp emitted from the impact of the fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed, dropping from the windowsill of the three story house.

Hinata wiped off her tear and stared in shock as the blonde began to pick himself up.

"I'm okay!" he assured her, his trademark grin curling his lips upwards.

She giggled a little bit, and smiled warmly at him.

"YOU WON'T BE OKAY IF YOU KEEP SNEAKING INTO HER ROOM YOU SICKO! LEAVE HER ALONE, OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU DON'T' MAKE IT OUT ALIVE NEXT TIME!" the gardener threatened, picking up his chainsaw to show that he meant business.

"I-It's a-alright Masami-sama. He is a friend of mine." She said, pointing at the boy rubbing his head.

"C-Come inside, Y-You have a h-huge lump on y-your h-head from the fall. I-I c-can heal you." She stammered turning and motioning a hand to invite him in.

Putting a hand on his lump, she took out some green charka and the lump slowly diminished from his skull.

"What's wrong Hinata? Right before I fell, you looked like if you were crying. Why so sad?" he said, his face growing with concern.

Her bottom lip trembling, she said softly "He asked her out.."

"Oh…I'm sorry Hinata.." he apologized, secretly feeling happy that he got that white-eyed wretch out of his way.

" I-I f-feel like.. My heart has been ripped out.." she confessed, taking her hand off his head and putting a strand of hair behind her ear. A tear began to fall from her eye, and then more tears followed. Moments later, a sea of tears silently streamed down her face.

"Hinata…" he said, wrapping an arm around her, and putting a finger to her trembling bottom lip.

"W-Wha..?" a familiar blush creeping from her cheeks. She felt uncomfortable, and the finger at her lip made it worse. She was slowly melting from the touch, and she began to relax.

Looking at the ground, she heard the door open. "What the hell? I told you to fuckin' leave Uzamaki-teme!" Neji roared, knocking out the blonde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry I took so long… I got sick last week, and it was really hard to concentrate on writing when you have a fever, and a mixture of writer's block with congestion fills your mind. I'm going to try to update this story every Sunday, so keep looking! By the way, if you read my other story, you will find that the creepy gardener has reappeared. I missed writing with him in it, so I gave him a lil reappearance in this fic ; Like I said before, everything at this point is not final, so please give me some feedback, and I'll be sure to end this well. C:


	7. What hurts more

Naruto's body hit the floor with a thud. Hinata's eyes grew wide, and she looked up at Neji with huge eyes. He looked down at Naruto with pure hatred, and stepped over his unconcious form.

"So Hinata-hime...Do you like this Uzamaki-teme?" he spat out, as she scrambled to wake him up.

"N-No...We a-a-are j-j-just good friends..." she stammered.

"Then, why did it seem that you were going to let him give into his impure actions? Is it lust? Do you want him that way Hinata-hime?" he sneered, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her close to his face.

The tip of his nose touching her's, he stared into her eyes with extreme anger. "Did he hold you like this?" he asked .

"No.We did nothing." she said, her eyes growing wide.

Shakily moving backwards, she found herself trapped. He soft fisted her arms , and held her up against the wall.

"NO!" she screamed, her body trembling with terror as she looked upon the lustful smirk on his face. "Did he kiss you...-like this?" he asked huskily, wrapping his arms around her. She could feel his breath on her neck, and his leg pressing against her inner thigh. His filthy hands traveled down to her waist, and she felt disgusting.

She began to cry, and she decided to say a little prayer in her head. She had used up too much chakra from healing Naruto, and felt weak from all the sobbing she did earlier.She was out of luck, and there was no way she could defend herself from this.

'Please kami...If he takes my virginit---'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a huge ' WHAM!' right in front of her.

She was saved.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" the maid asked, holding a broom with one hand, and holding Neji by the ear with her other.

"WHAT THE FUCK LADY?!" he yelped, rubbing a sore spot at the back of his head.

"Don't you DARE take advantage of the heiress like that!" she exclaimed, still whacking the crap out of him with the broom.

Quickly making an escape from all the commotion, she dragged Naruto out of the middle of that little fight, and carried him up to her room.

'So...Heavy...' Hinata thought, finally putting him on her bed. She finished healing him again in a short amount of time.

"Wha?!" Naruto asked, and sat up quickly.

"Naruto-kun...Gomen. I am really sorry about what happpened today..." she apologized, bowing her head a little then looking up at him.

"You did nothing wrong. It was me that should be sorry..." he said, his voice with a little bit of growing panic .

"I realized something today..." she began. " I don't like Neji anymore.. I feel unsafe with him. I saw his true nature, and now that I have seen it I feel like I can never trust him again. I feel afraid of him now..."

'Wow...If she is not stuttering, she must be dead serious' Naruto thought, getting more confused as the time went by.  
"What happened while I was knocked out?" he asked.

"Neji...Got completely angry a-a-and...T-Tried t-t-to m-make a m-m-move on me... I-I w-w-wasn't able to defend m-myself...A-And the m-maid c-c-aught him. I-If not...I-I w-w-w-would have had something horrible h-h-happen t-to me..." she began to sob. Putting his arms around her once more, he began to pull her in to a soft embrace.

"NO!" she demanded, and pulled herself away.

Deeply offended, he looked at her with pleading eyes and with a softer voice he asked, "Why not"

" I don't want to be with anybody... You are a good friend, and I want it to stay that way. I won't want to get involved anymore.. I just want us to be friends." she began to cry harder.

Looking at her once more, he got up from the bed and opened the window. Crouching on the windowsill, he sighed.  
"I didn't care that you rejected me.What hurts more is that I still love you" he said, and quietly ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: After a two month haitus, I'm back! I had no idea what to write for this chapter, so if it sounds a little bad, im sorry im also sorry that it was so short...I havent' written in a while x.x keep looking for more updates!


	8. I don't want to think about it

Hinata quietly escaped the mansion, and decided to go to the only place that seemed to calm her down. It was her favorite place, and she felt that no matter what, it will always be a place where she could sort out her thoughts.

Walking through town, she saw Sakura carrying a box. Not stopping to talk, the pink haired kuniochi stopped her.

Hey Hinata... I need to talk to you." she said, putting the box down on the ground.

" Y-Yes Sakura c-c-han?" Hinata asked, growing antsy and wanting to leave already.

What is wrong with Naruto? Lately, hes been really sad... I saw him earlier, and he said he didn't want to talk about it. I figured it might've been about you because he had only gone to your house today." she finished, picking up the box again as she spied a hungry Choji eyeing the box.

" I-It i-is a r-really long story" Hinata vaugely explained, turning to leave.

Balancing the box on her hip, the concern on her face grew a bit. " Okay...I just hope he starts feeling better soon...Its not like him to act that way."

"Me too.." Hinata said, a twinge of pain striking through her chest.

When Hinata left she heard a loud "BAM!" as Sakura smacked Choji across the head.

"Don't try to take what is in the box! You don't even know what it is!!!" Sakura yelled, not knowing the villagers passing by were giving them strange stares.

" B-But, it smelled so good... Cinnamon rolls, candied fruit, and dumplings!!! I want some." Choji whined

"Wow Choji... You have a strong nose..." Sakura said, looking wide eyed in suprise.

Smirking to herself, she forgot about her worries for a few moments...Until she reached the lake.

When she was little, her and Neji used to play at a certain spot of the shore during their spare time. The blue glittering water was so inviting and calm. Soft ripples flowed around, and it was so clear you could almost see the fish swimming about.

The grass was a beautiful shade of green, and it was soft. The sun was beautiful and bright that day, and dispite the day's earlier events, it still seemed peaceful to her. Since it was spring, flowers stood in full bloom around the shore of the lake. Picking a few flowers, she set them by her side and sat at the edge of the shore of the lake.

Rolling up her pants, she took off her shoes and tested the water's temperature with her big toe. After deciding that it as the perfect temperature, she put both of her feet in, and rolled up her sleeves to reveal ivory colored skin. She plucked the petals of the flowers, and watched them dantily float away on the little waves of the water. After watching them float away, she then began to daydream.

**Hinata's Daydream:**

_Summertime. The bright sun beamed down upon the two children as they spend their idle hours playing by the lake. Hinata and Neji had just finished lunch, and Neji had disappeared to go explore, leaving Hinata to go clean up the mess. Hinata sighed and began to tidy up the little place underneath the giant oak tree where they always ate._

_Bending down to pick up a little lunchbox, she heard footsteps approaching her._

"Hina-hime!!!! Guess what??" 5 year old Neji asked, with a mischevious smile upon his face, and his hands behind his back. (A/N: in this fic, he calls her 'hina-hime' as a nickname when they were younger)

"Y-Yes Neji-niisan?" she answered, looking at the little boy.

"Look what I found!!!" he said, and brought out a little snake from behind his back.

The little snake was bright green, and seemed to be of no apparent threat to anybody.Neji giggled in delight as the scaly creature slithered a bit down his arm and coiled itself around it. Dispite its friendlyness, Hinata was not amused.

"Neji!!!" she exclaimed, and dashed to hide behind a tree.

"Hehe you do know that I found this snake in a tree, right? In fact, I think I found it in that one." he smiled, shifting the snake from one hand to his shoulder, where it lazily rested around his neck.

Hinata looked wide eyed in horror as Neji grabbed the snake, and put it on her head.She instantly began to cry.

"N-N-N-N-Neji!!!! Take it off!!! Take it off!!!" she screamed through tears.

"Relax Hina-hime...Its harmless! Look at the little guy, I think he likes you." he assured her, taking it off and putting it on his arm once more. She stopped crying and looked at the snake. It did in fact, like her. It reached out towards her, and she picked it up with her little hands.

The scaly feel of its skin made litttle goosebumps arise on her arms.

"Don't be afraid Hina-hime!I won't let it hurt you." he said again, and she eased up a bit.

She decided that since Neji was so insistent on her playing with the snake, it must be safe. She began to shakily move it around on her hands, and let it slither around between her fingers. No matter how friendly it was, she was still a little afraid of their reptile friend.

"Say sorry." Hinata said, looking at her cousin.

"For what??" he asked

"The snake...You knew I was deathly afraid of them before then."she explained, putting the snake down on a rock.

" Hinata...I would never do anything to hurt you. You don't need to worry about fear when I'm around. I'll take care of you" he said finally

"A-Arigato niisan..." she said blushing.

Just as she said thank you, Suddenly she saw Neji at his current age. She felt the anger and lust in his eyes, the same slimy feeling that she felt when he held her.She could almost taste the fear that coursed through her body when she thought that he was really going to make her his..

**-END DAYDREAM-**

When the daydream ended, she took her feet out of the water. Putting her shoes back on, she thought about her earlier chat with Sakura. Deciding that visiting a friend will take her mind off things, she picked herself up and left.

_'I'll go visit Ino. Maybe we can go shopping' _she wearily smiled to herself.

Tenten sat down on her bed, facing Neji and looked down. She blushed a bit and shyly pressed her lips against his. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened earlier in the kitchen.

She leaned into the kiss and tried to make it deepen.Her mouth opening slightly, his cheeks burned red. _' This was going to happen if the maid hadn't stopped me...Would I have really tried to go far with her if she hadn't have stopped? What have I turned into?'_

He kept his mouth closed firmly, and he kept his arms folded across his chest. He broke off the kiss.

"Neji! Why aren't you being affectionate?! When I kiss you, you are supossed to kiss back!" Tenten whined, looking at her troubled boyfriend.

"I don't want to...It feels too wierd." he admitted, avoiding her eyes.

"WHAT?!" she asked in disbelief

"Well..We made this transition too quickly. One minute we were best friends, the next we're going out and in your room with the door locked and the lights dimmed." he explained, realizing the reality of the situation.This was a mistake. It all was...He needed to get out quickly.

" What are you trying to say? I mean, I'll turn on the lights if you want." she said, reaching over to the dimmer to make the room brighten.

"Thats not what I'm saying.." he said, getting a little annoyed

"What are you saying then?" she asked, her heart growing with panic.

"I want to break up." he said simply.

"Neji...Why?? We haven't gone out for more than a day!" she pleaded, her chestnut brown eyes filling with tears.

"I can't handle this...I can't be with you. You deserve better. I am not meant for love... I only destroy." he said, his voice growing shaky.

" What is going on Neji? If its somebody else, I'll help you forget about her... I want to be with you and only with you." she sobbed, grabbing on to him and hugging him tightly.

Neji couldn't stand it anymore...He didn't want to see her in pain, so he swiftly knocked her out and laid her on the bed.

" I've got more important things to attend to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Please tell me if you think things are moving way too fast...After rereading the chapter over and over, I still wonder if I made the right choice in making some decisions in the plot... Also, I'd want to give a special thanks to Cynchan930 for uploading this chapter for me is not letting me upload anything for some odd reason


End file.
